User blog:ThatGenericName/Canada - Road to Revolution
This is a blog post that explains the situation of Canada up to the 2 posts that happened yesterday. Still a work in progress January 2014 *Communist Party of Canada collapse, lack of support from the public and the party running out of money. August 2014 *Conservative Party increases funding to military due to the rising military powers of both the Coalition and AXIS powers. *Public ideals better military protection and a larger military of Canada. July 2015 *USSR Formation causes increased communist ideology shift, New Communist Party forms. *Canadian Naval Aerospace Program begins. Development of aerospace warships begins. October 2015 *Canadian 2015 Federal Election occures. NCP gains 16 seats as Communist Support is still low, Conservatives party gains 186 seats. November 2015 *Aerospace Navy created, several warship classes commissioned in rapid succession. *Trade begins with the Scarlet SSR. January 2016 *Conservatives party shifts focus onto nutrality, military funding drops, several thousand soldiers placed into reserves. Active troop count drops to 265 thousand Public support of Conservatives party drops. Febuary 2016 *NCP steadly increases in popularity with promises of a better military and protection along with USSR influence. March 2016 *Conservatives alters trades with Scarlet SSR, Cuts down on raw materials and military equipment. *Scarlet SSR secretly gives cut trades to the NCP April 2016 *NCP secretly builds a military arm named "New Liberation Army" with equipment recieved from Scarlet SSR. Factories are secretly built in remote areas. May 2016 *NLA Military count reaches 100 thousand. *NLA constructs bases in Quebec, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, PEI, Newfoundland and Labrador, and Nunavut June 2016 *NCP secretly recruits 25 thousand military reserve into the NLA *NLA Builds HQ outside of St. Quentin *NCP sets Quebec city as Proposed Capital July 2016 *144k NCP supporters are secretly recruited into the NLA, Military count reaches 269 thousand. August 2016 *Scarlet SSR Allocates 1 section of the Greenland Assembly Forges to NLA production *NLA soldiers takes position in several of their planned occupied provinces and territories. Overview of the different sides Conservative Party of Canada (CPC) They believe in nutrality and believe that the best way to gain it is by being unable to join a side in war. This lead to the steady demilitarization of Canada and the lack of agreements aside from trade to outside nations. Currently the Armed Forces of Canada supports the CPC. New Communist Party (NCP) They believe that Canada needs protection, and knowing that it is near impossible to stay nutural if a world war is to break out, they secretly took support from the Scarlet SSR, recieveing shipments that the CPC believes was removed from the trade agreement. In the case a civil war occures and the NCP needs to fight off the CPC, they have secretly created the New Liberation Army (NLA) The Canadian Public A large portion of the canadian public (around 70%) supports the NCP, that same amount believes that Canada needs protection. The Conservative party had also failed to deliver their promises for several years already leading in a even higher support for the New Communist Party. Category:Blog posts